


One Stormy Night

by Lost_Fanboy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Fanboy/pseuds/Lost_Fanboy
Summary: (I wrote this for my friend Colin after a particularly hard day at Uni.) A typical evening at the John-Jones household.Sorry I suck at summaries but this is basically an excuse for my mate to screw Captain Hook.





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPirate/gifts).



> This is for my mate Colin, enjoy this you nerd!

It was late evening by the time Colin started dinner. He was a bit later than usual due to the storm raging outside. The high winds had brought a tree down across the road so he had to find a different route home which took about half an hour longer. Killian had also been late getting home as the violent storm had snapped one of the ropes on the Jolly Roger and it had drifted away from the pontoon slightly. When they had both finally got home it was dark and the two were soaked through. They each took turns showering and laying their clothes out by the fire.  
While Killian was in the shower Colin decided to start making dinner. He wandered through the halls in his pyjama shorts and tank top towards the kitchen. On his way he flicked on the iPod that sat on the counter just inside the archway of the kitchen. He quickly scrolled through the songs and chose the Ariana Grande playlist and set the volume high before turning to the cupboards. Pulling one of the doors open he grabbed the ingredients needed and nudged the door closed. It wasn’t anything fancy tonight since it was so late, just pasta with a packet sauce. Colin started to dance while he was cooking. Absentmindedly swaying his hips to the rhythm of the song while preparing dinner. He was so engrossed in his cooking and dancing that he didn’t hear Killian walk into the little kitchen.  
Killian heard the music start while he was in the shower. He quickly got out and threw on some old joggers and slightly too tight tank top before heading downstairs to see what his boyfriend was up to. Walking through the archway he didn’t expect to find his love dancing so seductively while cooking. He also noted that Colin was wearing very low cut shorts that mad his ass look amazing and his tank top was just a little too loose so it was falling off of one shoulder slightly. The whole outfit paired with the way he was seductively shaking his hips made Killian stop and stare, his heart skipping a beat as he watched in pure amusement and wonder. It was at this point it hit him, he really was the luckiest pirate- no the luckiest guy, in all the realms to have such a wonderful man.  
Killian leant against the archway and just watched the man he loved cook and dance for the next two songs; his eyes wandering all over the others body, particularly his arse. The sight before him and his own lustful thoughts were becoming a bit too much for him as his blood started rushing south. He decided to do more than just watch and instead join in. He walked up behind Colin and gently placed his hands on his waist, pulling the closer together so that their bodies were touching. The feel of Colin’s ass against his cock, even through the thin cloth, sent shivers up the pirate’s spine. He leaned down as Colin turned his head towards him and kissed the shorter man’s lips deeply, sucking at the bottom lip lightly. When they broke for air Colin laughed slightly and asked “what was that for?”  
Killian smirked and said in response “Because you’re beautiful.” He began to sway his hips the same way Colin had done, still holding his waist causing Colin to also sway slightly. The slight friction caused by such a light movement was teasing Killian to no end. He wanted so badly to bend his boyfriend over the counter and fuck him senseless, or drop to his knees and suck the younger man’s cock until he was begging for release. He liked the sound of both of those very much, maybe a little too much as his own cock was becoming increasingly harder. He was now sporting an obvious semi, which Colin could now feel pressing against the curve of his ass, right in the middle of his cheeks. Still swaying to the music Killian began to lightly run his hands over his hips and stomach as Colin tried to focus on the dinner that was cooking in front of them. Killian however was clearly in a playful mood as he planted light ghostly kisses behind Colin’s ear and down his neck, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin with his teeth. The touch of his hands and lips sent shivers up Colin’s spine and a small breathless gasp escaped him as Kilian lightly bit at his neck again.  
Colin tilted his head back and to the side slightly, allowing Kilian better access to his neck. However killian stopped the kisses at this point and just chuckled, a playful smirk clear on his face.  
“Enjoying that love?” killian asked in a low, sultry voice. Colin whined at the loss of contact and then he had a thought. He placed his hands on the counter top, abandoning the pasta that was on the hob, and arched his back a little, pushing his ass a little harder into the pirate’s crotch while they were still swaying; now a little out of sync to the music. The move shocked Killain slightly and caused him to gasp and a small groan of pleaser left his hips unwillingly. Now it was Colin’s turn to smirk. Two can play at this game he thought as he as he ever so slightly began to circle his hips, making sure to stick his ass out a little. The reaction he got was nothing short of brilliant. Killian stopped moving his hands and instead held them on his hips, grip a little tighter than it was before. His breathing was heavier and his eyes were closed. His lips were parted slightly and every now and then tiny gasps would escape them. As for his hips, his erection was almost fully hard now, he moved his hips slowly against Colin’s, matching his speed and rhythm. The sensation was amazing, behind his eyelids he swore he could see stars flying al  
ready.  
Once he had finally regained some form of brain function he slid one of his hands down to the waistband of Colin’s shorts and began to kiss his neck again, a little harder than he had done before. Colin moaned softly as Kilian slipped his hand under the elastic and took his cock in hand. He began to palm it within his shorts, causing Colin to grip the counter a little harder so his legs wouldn’t give out. His head rolled back slightly and he gasped at the feeling between his legs. They stayed like that for a short while; Colin gently grinding his ass against Kilian’s cock as the pirate fondled his and marked his neck. Then Kilian decided to step things up a bit. He used his hook tug at the waistline of Colin’s shorts. The cool of the metal against the bare skin of his hip sending a wave of pleasurable shivers up his spine. He removed his hand from Colin’s cock to pull down the other side of his shorts. The loss of touch caused Colin to moan.  
“Patients, love. It will be worth it.” Killian murmured as the shorts slid to the floor. Colin’s cock was now on full display, sitting semi hard between his legs. Killian put his hands back on Colin’s hips, which Colin found a little too disappointing, and looked down at his cock.  
“Mmm...Beautiful…” he said in between kissing and lightly biting his collar bone. Colin went to touch his own cock the Kilian’s hand grabbed his wrist.  
“Uh-uh. No touching, be patient love.” He whispered into Colin’s ear as he guided his hand back to the counter top. He then trailed this hand lightly up Colin’s arm to his shoulder and down his side. He circled his hand around the man’s cock. Slowly he began to stoke it, running his thumb over the head every now and then to elicit loud moans and breathless gasps from his partner. Colin began to thrust his hips more rapidly, trying fruitlessly to increase Kilian’s speed. Killian however had other plans and rested his hook against Colin’s upper thigh so he couldn’t thrust too far forward, instead holding him back against his own cock.  
Killian’s hands momentarily disappeared as he yanked his own jogger down to the floor and kicked them off somewhere behind him. He then went back to the exact same motions although now there was no barrier between his hard cock and Colin’s perfect ass. He rubbed his cock against his ass, not entering him just yet, and stroked his cock in time, increasing their speed slightly every time he passed his thumb over the head of Colin’s cock. It wasn’t long before they were both breathing hard, Colin was moaning loudly with every stroke, gasping when Hook pushed against his ass a little too hard. Killian was attacking his neck and collar bone again, making it nearly impossible for Colin’s thoughts to form clearly.  
Kilian’s erection was painfully hard now and he couldn’t wait any longer. He used his foot to nudge Colin’s feet apart slightly and guided his hips back a little more with his hooked hand so that his back arched perfectly. He stopped touching Colin’s cock to grab his own and guide it into Colin’s ass. With a slow but steady push he entered his tight ass, causing both men to gasp and moan in pleasure. He stayed still for a moment to allow Colin to adjust to the size before gripping his hip tightly and slowly moving himself back and forth.  
Colin was in pure ecstasy, the slight pain from the initial few thrusts now completely overridden by the overwhelming pleasure as Killian thrust deep inside him, hitting that sweet spot every time. He leaned back to look at Killian and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth with every thrust. Killian stared to pick up the pace and Colin moaned loudly, hiss breath coming in short pants and gasps. “Oh fuck kil…yes…oh my god…” he almost cried out.  
The delightful sounds of his boyfriend only spurred the pirate on, he thrust harder and faster with every noise he made, also moaning between thrusts himself, “Oh gods… fuck…Col…I’m close” he panted out, grabbing Colin’s cock again and pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
“Shit Kilian…im...im gonna cum” Colin breathed as he felt his climax building. Killian was also close to cumming. With a few more hard pumps of his cock Colin’s came hard with a loud shout of Kilian’s name. His climax caused him to see stars behind his eyes and his muscles to tighten, which Killian took full advantage of. He thrust hard and fast a few more times and then he too felt his orgasm ripping through him. He moaned incoherently as his whole body locked up. His eyes rolled back and he saw thousands of stars. The euphoria they both felt seemed never ending but it soon faded.  
They were left standing in the kitchen, Colin’s legs were trembling from the force of his orgasm so Killian wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him up. They shared one final passionate kiss before grabbing a couple of cloths to clean themselves up with. Dinner was completely ruined, the pasta so overcooked it stuck to the bottom of the pot and the sauce was burnt beyond saving. They both laughed at the mess they had made and chucked the burnt pans into the sink.  
“I guess we could always have cereal.” Killian said as he scanned the cupboards for something else to eat for dinner. He made up two bowls of cereal and carried them in to the living room. Together the snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket and watched a film while they ate there cereal, Colin’s head resting on Kilian’s shoulder. And that is how they spent the rest of their night.


End file.
